1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to video information processing, and more specifically to dynamic compensation of display backlight by adaptively adjusting a dynamic light scaling factor based on motion information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight dimming is one method for power reduction in liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) of battery-powered devices. Power consumption of the backlight is proportional to its luminance. The principal of dynamic light scaling (DLS) to save power by backlight dimming involves restoring the brightness of the image with appropriate image compensation so the user perceives similar levels of brightness and contrast with minor perceived image distortion. One method involves determining a scaling factor based on the video information and applying the scaling factor for luminance compensation and backlight scaling. As the scaling factor is increased, power consumption is reduced at a cost of increased distortion of the displayed images. The scaling factor is adjusted between minimum and maximum levels to provide optimal quality of service (QoS) for a given level of available power.